


Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting, Darkness, Deadly Shadows, Death, Evil, Evil Laughter, Heroes & Heroines, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Laughter, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Murder, Original Character(s), Prison, Questioning, Questions, Short, Short One Shot, Trapped, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A quick story with Flug being captured by heroes.





	Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114307) by [LetalisGladio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetalisGladio/pseuds/LetalisGladio). 



> I haven't written for this fandom in so long. Plus I'm getting sick, and I'm tired as all hell. I was actually inspired to write this while reading Letalisgladio's Enrapture!

“Just tell us what we want about Black Hat, and we'll free you from him.” The investigators would say that stupid line. The heroes always talked of “freeing him.” How stupid did everyone think he was? Dr. Flug is a genius, capable of inventing the unthinkable in barely any time at all.

So that brings us to the current situation. A damp cold cell in the middle of nowhere. The doctor wasn't even allowed a bag, nor lab coat. Just his goggles, ripped t-shirt, and ragged jeans. They had tried to remove the silver band from the man's finger as well, but it was stuck in place. His light brown hair poofed up from the humidity, giving him that classic “Einstein” look. Across from him was the most recent smuck the heroes sent in for questioning. They would ask him about different things, and Flug would quiver in fear. He stuttered as he responded to each question.

“Has Black Hat ever hurt you?”

“Y-yes…”

“Does he provide the basic needs?”

“J-just the m-minimum.”

“Have you had any near-death experiences?”

“T-too many t-to count…”

Then the questions got more specific.

“What is Black Hat?”

“...”

Were these people stupid? A crooked grin replaced his quivering lips as he sat up straight. “And why would I answer that, detective? I prefer our little game of cat and mouse!” The room was shocked into silence by the sudden outburst. Maniacal laughter bounced off the walls. “You bore me, guess I need to make things more… interesting.”

After what felt like an eternity of silence, one of the heroes find their voice: “Answer us doctor, what is Black Hat.”

The doctor giggled madly, smirk upon his lips, he answered: “Something worse than your human mind can make up!” This went on for hours; occasionally they would try to beat the answers out of him; it never worked. Flug never cared what they did, the scars he bared told much worse stories.

They said things such as: “Too mad for his own good” and “Driven past insanity.” Flug would chuckle and brush off those comments, for he knew more about the world then they did their own minds.

“Sanity? Insanity? What's the difference! What you call mad, I call an experience!” Flug would sing out for all to hear. “Besides, don't you know it's rude to speak about someone this way? Don't you know that Hell is always listening?” The doctor could see through them, each person that entered the room was frightened by him. He fake yawned and tutted in annoyance. “Guess we're done playing pretend,” Flug grinned once again as he presses a button in his ring.

It's only a moment before something crashes through the wall. Shadows and darkness envelop everything and everyone. The doctor embraces the shadows as the cuffs around his wrists hit the floor with a soft clink. “Now that's more like it.” The mad doctor hums. Black Hat appears next to the scientist, a predatory look in his eye. “What everyone seems to think is that he calls the shots, but who do you think really runs this company, hm?” Flug tuts as he approaches the heroes.

With a snap of his fingers, the doctor sends the eldritch horror to tear those petty good guys to shreds. Evil laughter echoes louder than the screams of the damned.


End file.
